


December 19th - Candy Canes

by shenala



Series: Stuckymas [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bucky breaks a tooth, M/M, Stucky Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Bucky breaks a tooth. Ouch.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stuckymas [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558945
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	December 19th - Candy Canes

It was the pained whine more than the following muffled "fuck" that got Steve's attention; the blonde dashing out of the kitchen to where Bucky had been sprawled on the sofa but was now sitting upright, one hand clutching his mouth. 

"Buck, what happened?" 

"Stupid, fucking candy cane" came Bucky's explanation, still muffled. 

Now crouching in front of his husband, Steve reached up to gently pull away Bucky's hand, heart-wrenching at the pain etched across the brunet's face. 

"I broke my tooth" Bucky mumbled.

Steve floundered then, not knowing what to do or say, settling on a less-than-helpful "oh", smiling through a grimace when Bucky snorted in amusement. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"You do know I'm not a dentist right?" Bruce asked for the seventh time since they'd walked through the lab doors. 

"Yeah yeah, I know, not that kind of doctor, yadda yadda" Bucky waved a dismissive hand, "but you  _ are _ the only person who with a painkiller that actually works for us."

Pulling up the scans Jarvis had done on arrival, Bruce pointed out which tooth Bucky had broken, "the rest of your teeth look fine, this one already had a crack from where the.." here the scientist trailed off uncertain, but Bucky was quick to fill in the blank space, "where the cyanide capsule was until I removed it in a dangerous and completely unsafe manner, uhuh" his voice making it clear he was quoting Steve's thoughts on that particular incident. 

Bruce cleared his throat and tried to hide his smile as Steve started muttering under his breath, before getting back to the point, "anyway, you've just chipped off the top, the pain is from an exposed nerve. I'll give you some meds for that, and tomorrow I'll put a cap, no pun intended, over the top. Tony and I have been working on a new polymer for just this sort of thing, so we can do it all here." 

Letting out a relieved breath, Bucky's smile reached his eyes for the first time since the candy cane incident, "thanks, Bruce. I'd go to the dentist, it's just with the chairs..."

"You don't need to explain to me Bucky, it's fine" Bruce smiled kindly, before handing over a box of pain medication, "no more than 1 every 4 hours, and remember they make you drowsy so maybe just have a quiet day at home" nodding at Steve when the blonde hummed his agreement. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

With his head in Steve's lap, who was combing through Bucky's hair with his fingers, and a heat pack held to the side of his face, Bucky was pain-free and content to just lie there, the tv playing some obscure festive romance in the background. 

"I can't believe I broke my tooth on a candy cane" he muttered, scowling at Steve's answering sniggers.

"Well your Ma always said your sweet tooth would get you in trouble" he pointed out, yelping when Bucky pinched his thigh in retaliation. 

"Shut up" the brunet pouted.

"Don't worry love, you're still sweet enough for me" Steve promised as he leaned down to kiss Bucky's forehead.

"Sappy punk."

"Jerk."

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
